Helena Doyle
Personality Lena is a kind person. Although she had to become more independant when her parents died, there is still an immature side to her. She is imaginative, a dreamer.. someone who dreams in vivid color, swings on swingsets and cheerfully blows soap bubbles.. even indoors. She does not collect 'friends' like a Facebook addict, but prefers to get to know someone and let the friendship bloom. She is not a two-dimensional person, instead she is rather multifacted.. able to see things from different angles especially when it comes to people and art. Character Sheet Attributes * Physical (3): Strength: 2 Dexterity: 2 Stamina: 2 * Social (6): 'Charisma: 3 Manipulation: 2 Appearance: (fragility) 5 * '''Mental (4): ' Perception: 2 Intelligence: 3 Wits: 2 Abilities * '''Talents (6): '''Dodge: 1, Empathy: 2, Expression: 1, Insight: 1, Resistance: 1, Streetwise: 1 * '''Skills (11): Crafts: (paint) (portraits) 4, Drive: 1, Etiquette: 2, Leadership: 1, Performance: (violin) 2, Research: 1 * Knowledges (8): Academics: (BFA:art) 2, Computer: 1, Culture:Art/Geek 3, Finance: 1, Linguistics: French 1, Medicine: 1 Advantages * Backgrounds: Fame (Artist) 2, Allies (Aunt Audrey / Hacker Friend Kirk 'b1n4ry' Thornton) 2, Resources 3, Retainers 1 * Conscience: '''3 * '''Self-Control: '''3 * '''Courage: '''4 * '''Willpower: 6 * Banality: 5 21 Freebies: 5 points used in Attributes-Social 12 points used in Abilities (Medicine.. Dodge, Streetwise and Resistance.. upped Empathy and and Culture) 1 point used to raise Background-Fame (Local artist and art website ) 1 point to raise Background-Allies (adding local hacker ally) 2 points used for Background-Resources (Art sales, inheritance and assistance from aunt) Merits/Flaws Merit: Fast Learner (3 points) Flaw: 'Severe Phobia (3 points) Real Fire (a lit match, lighter in use, lit cigar/cigarette, candle, fireplace, building on fire, etc) ..not fake fire (drawn, tattooed, decoration on a car.. which make her nervous Backgrounds Background-Fame: Local artist and art website. Background-Allies: Her Aunt Audrey. Hacker: Kirk 'b1n4ry' Thornton Background-Resources: Art sales, inheritance and assistance from aunt. Background-Retainers: Isabella, personal assistant. Background/History Lena grew up in Crystal Springs as an only child that was encouraged to explore her natural affinity toward creativity. Her parents made her apply for college to hone her art skills. During a time when she considered dropping out and just painting the way she liked instead of learning more of history.. there was a fire in her home. The house she grew up in burned to the ground, taking both of her parents. Although she survived almost completely unharmed, physically, her mind is scared with an intense fear of fire. The sight of a lit match is enough to make her scream and back away.. if not flee crying uncontrollably. In her attempt to avoid coming in contact with her fear, she tends to only visit non-smoking establishments. She can handle seeing a battery-operated tea light candle.. but if she saw a real one lit, there would be no way to hide her terror. Upon the death of her parents, her mother's sister visited from Paris, France to tend to all the proper arrangements. Since Lena was of age, she was able to receive the inheritance her parents left her. Having to start anew, she opted to rent a small apartment and proceeded to hold onto that last wish her parents expressed: for her to continue and graduate from college. Once things were as settled as possible, Aunt Audrey (the mother's sister) returned to Paris. However, she remains in contact through telephone and the internet. Lena remained in college and excelled. She got along well with other art students and got dragged along into the hacker scene, even though she is not too tech savvy. She made plenty of fun acquaintances and joined in when local artists teamed with the local hacker community to open up a hacker space, calling it Alt.Coffee. Recently she graduated with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree, and hired a personal assistant to help her with her art website. Although she earns enough money from her art and has funds left over from her inheritance, she often works the Coffee House room of Alt.Coffee to help out. She also spends a lot of time painting in the back when not serving coffee to the locals. '''Name: '''Helena Doyle only uses her full first name for legal things, like her drivers license. Otherwise, she always introduces herself as Lena (pronounced Lee-nah) and signs all her paintings as such, with the date added beside her signature. 'Alt.Coffee: A Crystal Springs coffee house and hacker/artist space wrapped into one. Lena spends many hours per week painting in the art studio there. She also volunteers time to work in the coffee house. She is one of the many founding members of The Alt Society, the group of artists and hackers which run the space. Violin: Although Lena shares her paintings with the world.. she is more private when she plays the violin. It was the instrument she chose when recommended to try something musical in elementary school and she stuck with it ever since. She composes very simplistic pieces and practices classical works. When life is stressful, sneaking away to play her violin soothes her. Aunt Audrey: Ally. Lives in Paris, France. Is Lena's last living relative. Speaks French. Communicates with Lena via internet and phone. Sometimes sends gifts, helps with finances, sends birthday cards through snailmail. Does not visit the US that often, but did come and take care of arrangements when Lena's parents died. Kirk 'b1n4ry' Thornton: Ally. Lives locally. Met Lena in college. He is the one that mentioned the dream of a Hacker Space (Alt.Coffee beta) in Crystal Springs and encouraged local hackers to work on making it happen. When they needed more people (more people = more dues/funds) he opened the door for the Artist Studio section, merging artists and hackers under one project. If he is in a good mood, he puts up with being Lena's tech support.. making sure her computer is secure. Isabella: Retainer. Lena's personal assistant. Isabella is paid weekly through Lena, who covers this cost through painting sales or dips into her saved inheritance if there is a dry spell in sales. Isabella helps maintain LenaDoyle Dot Com, processes orders made online and runs general errands for Lena. Errands include: buying more paint supplies, pointing out when the local art stores have sales, picking up lunch for Lena and herself and anything else pertaining to being a personal assistant. Lena treats Isabella well, thankful to have someone to help her out. Logs: October 7, 2010: The SCA club from the university practiced some sword fighting, drawing the attention of Lena Doyle and making it possible to meet Eoin for the first time. Log October 8, 2010: Lena Doyle was invited out to a bar by an acquaintance, but was left behind. While trying to hail a taxi Lena meets Jericho Nichols. Log October 15, 2010: Jocelyn visits Alt.Coffee for a cup of tea and meets Lena Doyle for the first time. Log October 17, 2010: Lena dancing in a club, meets Natasha. Eoin shows up too. And.. there are plenty of NPC's present. Log Category:Current PCs Category:Human